


Bon Appétit

by Jonghie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, LuTen - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, YukTen - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ten, Car Sex, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love YukTen so much, LuTen, LucasxTen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Ten is a bit slutty but also a sweetheart, This may have a sequel? Maybe, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Well a bit of fluff and a lot of porn, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Yukhei is a dominant but sweet top, both are whipped, yukten
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir?Yukhei espera cada semana a que Ten termine su turno en el restaurante para poder servirle una buena ración de postre.OEsa vez en la que no llegaron ni a su apartamento porque Ten y Lucas estaban MUY necesitados.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 20





	Bon Appétit

Como cada sábado por la noche, estaba disfrutando de una buena cena en su restaurante favorito mientras fingía que no prestaba atención al gran reloj de madera que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. Se llevó un trozo de ternera a la boca con los palillos, terminando así su plato a pesar de que había intentado comer con toda la tranquilidad de la que era poseedor en esos momentos. Es decir, poca.

_Veinte minutos._

Tras pedir la cuenta con un leve gesto, empezó a dar pequeños golpes en la mesa con el dedo índice sin percatarse, porque esperaba poder pagar cuanto antes para dedicarse a algo mucho más entretenido. Sin embargo, con cada fin de semana que repetía su _rutina,_ su impaciencia aumentaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Apenas prestó atención al camarero que le indicó lo que debía abonar mientras le enseñaba el datáfono por el que pasó la tarjeta sin mirar, pues acababa de vislumbrar la silueta de la persona que había estado toda la noche deambulando por su mente. A la par que recogía su chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de la silla para ponérsela con rapidez, dirigió una rápida mirada de nuevo a un pasillo que se conocía bien a esas alturas. Esa vez lo vio claramente.

Unos ojos afilados, una traviesa sonrisa.

La anticipación hizo que le hirviera la sangre por pura excitación y que saliera del local en dirección a su coche sin mirar atrás. Sabía perfectamente que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo más.

Ya era suyo. En todos los sentidos.

-Deberías disimular más, Lucas.

Respondió a esas palabras atacando su boca con voracidad, como si llevara meses sin comer y tuviera el manjar más suculento justo a su alcance, pero su presa, esquiva y juguetona, le asestó un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior para que se detuviera, ganándose así un gruñido que rebosaba un impaciente desacuerdo.

-No hagas que me descojone, Ten. –Lucas no parecía amedrentado por la reacción de su compañero, al contrario, su sonrisa maliciosa era todavía más descarada que antes. –Estabas deseando terminar para venir aquí conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, _Lulu_? –En contraste con el tono rebelde de esa pregunta, lo único que podía hacer Ten era pegarse más a Lucas en el asiento delantero del coche, encajando sus caderas a horcajadas encima del menor para rebozarse contra él, jadeando sin ninguna vergüenza.

Las manos de Lucas, demasiado grandes e inquietas como para no aprovecharse de la situación, viajaron por los muslos bien entrenados de Ten hasta que logró presionar ambas ingles del mayor a través de sus pantalones cortos, acercándose de nuevo a su boca para beber del nuevo y erótico sonido que le arrancó gracias a ese detalle. No podía ni _quería_ dejar de tocarle, se moría por pasear las palmas de sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo y caliente; deseaba repasar con su lengua cada curvatura, cada línea de su piel; necesitaba sumergirse entre esas piernas para hacer que Ten llegara al puto paraíso con él.

-No lo sé. –Lucas se inclinó entonces sobre la oreja de Ten, que se veía ligeramente teñida de rojo, una pequeña señal del rubor que se apoderó del mayor debido a tantas caricias que no llegaban a intensificarse tanto como quería. Después de lamer con lentitud el contorno de su oído, le respondió en un tono de voz más grave porque sabía lo mucho que eso afectaba a Ten. –Lo caliente y duro que estás bajo estos shorts, _Tennie_.

El gimoteo que emitió Ten en ese momento no hizo sino reforzar el argumento de Lucas, que deslizó una de sus grandes manos para colarla entre los muslos del mayor, palpando el bulto que su ropa escondía sin mucho éxito. Ten comenzó entonces a mover las caderas como si fuera un gato en celo, buscando más fricción, rodeando el cuello de Lucas con los brazos para hablar entre húmedos jadeos que intercalaba con mordidas al lóbulo de la oreja del menor, incluso jugando con el piercing que allí se veía brillar.

-Vamos, Lucas… Sabes que no me gusta esperar mmmgh. –Como si hiciera falta aclarar la urgencia que sentía Ten, este alzó solo un poco las caderas para presionar con algo de fuerza la entrepierna de Lucas aprisionada contra sus pantalones, escuchando así un ronco gruñido. -¿No te duele? Tiene que estar muy dura y apretada…

-Joder, Ten. –Pese a que le encantaba jugar con el mayor, hacerle desesperar, él mismo no estaba en una situación mejor, pero no le importaba dejar que él lo supiera, por lo que llevó la mano al botón de los shorts ajenos para soltarlo sin miramientos, hablando entre pequeños jadeos. –Quiero tenerte ya, llevo esperando toda la semana.

Era el turno de las mejillas de Ten para colorearse de rojo, pues, aunque ninguno de los dos ocultaba las ganas que se tenían, solo el hecho de saber que Lucas había estado pensando en él durante toda la semana que no habían podido verse era suficiente para que se alterara aún más, y para que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, notando incluso cómo retumbaba el sonido en sus oídos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de follarme… _Yukhei_? –El nombre salió de los labios de Ten en una especie de ronroneo con el que consiguió que Lucas sintiera cómo un escalofrío recorría su columna entera después de bajar de golpe la cremallera de los pantalones del mayor que eran estúpidamente cortos. –Ya veo que sí.

-Las mismas ganas que tienes tú de que te folle, Tennie. -El menor ya no escondía de ninguna manera esa impaciencia que le carcomía, y que le instó a usar una mano para apretar una de las nalgas de Ten por dentro de sus bóxers mientras se servía de la otra para agarrar algunos de sus cortos cabellos para hacer que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole entonces con una divertida sonrisa. –Porque creo que no sueles venir al trabajo con esta ropa.

_Ahí tienes algo de razón,_ pensó Ten mientras exhalaba un gemido que solo empeoraba el estado de Lucas. Normalmente no iría al restaurante vestido con esa clase de pantalones, ni con una camisa que, por lo que Lucas había comprobado con gran deleite al verle salir, era de las que se había dejado en el piso del mayor, por lo que lucía más holgada en el esbelto cuerpo de Ten.

No obstante, para sorpresa de Lucas, el mayor todavía tenía ganas de jugar un poco, porque no dudó en apartarle con falsa delicadeza la mano de su pelo, pero sin soltarla por el momento. Bajo la atenta y hambrienta mirada de Lucas, Ten usó ese nuevo agarre sobre su mano para acercarla a sus labios, sacando la lengua para lamer dos de sus largos dedos, desde la palma de esa mano hasta la punta de los dígitos, torturando así a su compañero, que no podía estar más cachondo.

Oh, pero sí que podía.

Ese pequeño cocinero se las ingenió para distraer a Lucas hasta el punto de no recordar ni qué estaban hablando, porque estaba más pendiente de observar como desaparecían sus propios dedos entre esos lascivos labios con una desesperación palpable. Durante unos tortuosos segundos, lo único que podía pensar era que Ten tenía que ser la persona más jodidamente sexy que había conocido, porque cualquier gesto, incluso lo que parecía ínfimo y sin importancia, hacía que Lucas perdiera la cabeza y que la sangre le hirviera hasta límites que ni él conocía todavía.

Poco a poco, Ten se sacó los dedos de la boca, abriéndola un poco para que Lucas pudiera gozar de la visión de estos en su lengua, que los cubrió ligeramente de saliva con toda la mala intención.

Solo entonces, el mayor le dedicó una lujuriosa sonrisa justo antes de inclinarse sobre él para hablar contra sus labios, meloso. -¿Me follarás ahora… o me harás esperar más, Yukhei?

De haber sido posible, Ten estaba seguro de que habría escuchado en ese momento cómo algo se rompía dentro de Lucas, porque no tardó ni un segundo en atacar su boca con todo el hambre que le hacía sentir a la vez que llevaba una mano a la pequeña palanca que regulaba la posición del asiento. En un momento, valiéndose de sus piernas, empujó lo justo y necesario para que este se separara del volante, pero no solo eso, sino que lo colocó horizontalmente para poder tumbarse con Ten encima de él, tirando de sus pantalones mientras se hacía con su boca, colando la lengua en esta para degustarle. Se encontraba casi febril por culpa de lo mucho que deseaba a Ten, sin ser realmente consciente de cuánto podía aumentar esa sensación.

Tampoco le preocupaba. Estaba más que orgulloso de volverse loco si era por Ten.

Quería a Ten, necesitaba a Ten.

El mayor no perdió el tiempo en más palabras, sino que siguió las órdenes mudas de Lucas, pegándose todo lo posible a su cuerpo mientras se besaban con demasiadas ganas, sedientos el uno del otro, y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers sin más dificultad que la que suponía el coche. Rápidamente, sus manos viajaron por dentro de la camiseta de Lucas para delinear esos abdominales que tan bien conocía, tirando de la prenda hacia arriba porque quería verlos, quería morderlos, marcarlos y que fuera lo más obvio posible que habían estado follando. Le daba muchísimo morbo pensar que la gente supiera que Lucas, _Wong Yukhei_ , estaba con él, que se moría por estar dentro de él, que en esos momentos no necesitaba ni deseaba a nadie más que a él.

¿Podía culparle alguien de querer reclamarle como suyo?

Lucas no se quedaba atrás, pues solo se separó de su boca un par de segundos para deshacerse de la maldita camiseta, encantado con las caricias y presiones que Ten regalaba a su piel y deseando que siguiera con ellas de forma más cómoda. Sin embargo, cuando tenía la intención de volver a devorar su boca, Ten se alejó con una sonrisa traviesa para erguirse sobre él, ganándose así un gruñido de descontento.

-¿No puedes esperar ni un poquito, Lulu? –Como respuesta, Lucas movió las caderas para golpear el culo de Ten, dejando más que claro que no estaba en condiciones de esperar, ni quería. –Mmgh. Eres un crío, todo desesperado.

Enarcando una ceja, Lucas posó las manos en los muslos de Ten, apretándolos a medida que deslizaba las palmas por su tersa piel hasta que pudo rozar la punta de su miembro con la yema de los dedos. –Estoy desesperado por ti.

Con un estremecimiento por esos roces nuevos a su miembro, más que despierto a esas alturas, se dio especial prisa para quitarse esa camisa demasiado grande para él, sacándosela por la cabeza sin molestarse en desabotonarla porque no quería perder más tiempo. Lucas, disfrutando de la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Ten, se relamió los labios ya hinchados por los besos que habían estado compartiendo. Le encantaba esa sensación, para qué mentir, y quería seguir, pero era el momento perfecto para terminar de desesperar a Ten.

Deslizó una de sus manos por el abdomen del mayor, cuya piel siempre le resultaba tan tersa y suave que incluso aún le sorprendía, pero era totalmente adicto a tocarle por todas partes. Lentamente, cambió el camino que seguían sus dedos, paseando estos por su cintura sin prisa, pero tampoco sin detenerlos en ninguna parte en especial hasta que alcanzó una de sus nalgas, y la apretó entre ellos con ganas para ver la expresión de placer mezclado con frustración que se apoderaba de las facciones de Ten.

-Yukhei…

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Tennie.

Después de tragar saliva, Ten asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, pues ya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Lucas a esas alturas. Se conocían demasiado y habían pasado por ese tipo de situaciones las suficientes veces como para no tener que preguntarle. Mirando hacia su izquierda, alargó el brazo para abrir la guantera con un leve temblor en la mano debido a la excitación, pero este no le impidió dejar a la vista lo que había en ese pequeño compartimento, rebuscando con evidente urgencia entre los objetos que allí se encontraban. Apenas se demoró unos segundos en hacerse con el bote de lubricante que le había indicado el menor de forma implícita en esa orden. A pesar de que su pulso le estaba traicionando en esos momentos, fue capaz de abrirlo, pero, justo cuando iba a embadurnarse los dedos con su contenido, Lucas usó la mano que tenía libre para interrumpirle, y esto alarmó ligeramente a Ten porque, por un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de que Lucas quizá ya no tenía ganas, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

Con una sonrisa encantadora, probablemente a causa del pánico que tuvo que ensombrecer el rostro de Ten durante esos instantes, le arrebató el lubricante ya abierto de sus manos mientras se incorporaba sobre el asiento para quedar sentado con Ten encima de sus caderas.

Antes de proseguir, se aproximó a su mejilla para posar los labios en esta, repartiendo algunos besos hasta que llegó a su oído para susurrarle, ronco por el ansia que le estaba comiendo las entrañas, pero con un cariño que solo le dedicaba a él.

-Quiero prepararte yo. Quiero estar dentro de ti de todas las formas, Ten.

Además del alivio, una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, consiguiendo incluso que jadeara por las repentinas ganas que le poseyeron al escuchar esas palabras, y, con toda la intención de dejárselo fácil, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se pegó todo lo posible a su cuerpo, incluso moviendo las caderas para presionar la entrepierna tapada de Lucas. A este se le escapó un bufido antes de apretar el bote sin querer, pero no le importó, pues un poco del líquido cayó sobre uno de los muslos del mayor.

-Puedes usar eso para ponérmelo a mí, ah.

Debido a la poca distancia que había entre ellos, Lucas no pudo ver la cara de Ten, pero sí que sintió cómo sus manos se deshacían con rapidez del broche de sus pantalones para abrirlos de una vez, tirando de ellos lo justo para que se vieran sus bóxers. Mientras notaba con gran alivio cómo Ten liberaba su erección, vertió algo más de lubricante en la mano con la que tenía agarrado su culo, recogiendo las gotas con esos mismos dígitos. Entonces, usó el dedo corazón para tantear su entrada, pero escuchó a Ten jadear las palabras “ _Por favor”,_ por lo que lo introdujo con lentitud, pero decidido. Llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose, tocándose, arrancándose gemidos el uno al otro, dedicándose cada caricia y obscenas palabras como para que Lucas supiera qué tenía que hacer en cada momento. Conocía el cuerpo de Ten mejor que nadie.

Conocía todas y cada una de las expresiones que cubrían sus facciones cuando estaba dentro de él, cuando le preparaba, cuando le mordía para dejar bien marcada su tersa piel. Conocía la forma precisa en la que tenía que mover su dedo entre las nalgas de Ten para que este se estremeciera de placer, gimiendo, jadeando su nombre en una melodía deliciosa y apasionada. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para encontrar su próstata, así que, curvando el dedo que tenía en su interior, provocó que un escalofrío de puro gusto recorriera la columna de Ten, y apreció con satisfacción cómo temblaron sus manos mientras envolvía su miembro, arrancándole un ronco jadeo a su vez.

-¡Yukhei!

Lucas tenía que admitir que, tiempo atrás, se había imaginado incontables veces cómo sonaría Ten entre sus brazos, debajo o encima de él, no le importaba la postura; solo quería saber de una vez cómo sería si follaran, porque Ten le atraía como nadie lo había hecho jamás. No había punto de comparación.

Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, notó cómo quedaba apresado junto al otro en el interior de Ten mientras le sentía estremecerse por el placer, y su miembro palpitó con esa mera acción por parte del mayor. Ten era demasiado sensual.

No obstante, eso no le distrajo de la tarea que se traía entre manos, literalmente, porque enseguida empezó a mover ambos dedos dentro de él para dilatarle lo máximo posible, aunque ninguno de los dos pudieran aguantar mucho más de esa guisa. Es más, Ten acabó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para pegarse a él con un gemido que atravesó a Lucas como un aguijón, enviándole deliciosas punzadas directamente a su entrepierna ya desatendida.

Sus largos dígitos hacían tan buen trabajo que, para la sorpresa de Lucas, las caderas de Ten comenzaron a moverse para que estos se adentraran todavía más en su interior, incluso si eso le arrancaba más de un obsceno gemido que ahogaba prácticamente contra la piel del cuello de Lucas.

-Yuk mnngh… Yukhei, Yukhei… ¡Aah! –Ten no paraba de gemir, y eso estaba costándole toda la paciencia a Lucas, porque hizo que un tercer dedo se uniera a los otros dos, pero no solo para terminar de prepararle, sino para seguir escuchándole. -¡Aaah! Más, Yukhei, más… Quiero más…

Ante esa súplica, Lucas giró un poco la cabeza para ser capaz de hablar contra su oído, con tal calentón que no podía controlar ni la ronquedad de su voz. – ¿Qué más, Ten? Dímelo, pero no me sueltes… -¿Era una orden? Les daba completamente igual, porque Lucas haría cualquier cosa que Ten le pidiera, y eso funcionaba a la inversa también, sin duda alguna.

Afianzando el agarre alrededor de su cuello con un brazo, Ten liberó una mano para llevarla hacia la que estaba provocándole todas esas sensaciones, quemándole por dentro tanto como lo hacía cada contacto que le regalaba Lucas por fuera. Se aferró entonces a su muñeca para tirar de ella, sin poder esconder las ganas que tenía de que sustituyera esos dedos por algo mejor.

-Para ya… No quiero tus dedos, quiero tu polla, Yukhei…

Casi pudo _sentir_ la sonrisa de Lucas contra su oído, pero no pudo decir nada porque esos tres dedos se curvaron para dar con su próstata de forma tan certera que terminó arqueando la espalda con un fuerte gemido que llenó el coche.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Tennie? Yo me estoy divirtiendo… ¡Aah! –Descubrió muy pronto que Ten no estaba para juegos. Sin previo aviso, el mayor clavó los dientes en la piel de su cuello con fuerza, succionando en esa porción mientras le hacía quitar la mano de una buena vez, frustrado y jodidamente cachondo. –Ten, joder mnnngh. ¿Qué ha-aaah…?

Toda queja que fuera a exponer Lucas murió en forma de un jadeo que soltó de puro gusto, pues Ten había agarrado su miembro sin miramientos para guiarlo hacia su entrada, y, sin pensárselo un solo segundo más, sus caderas fueron bajando para tragárselo, apretándolo y haciéndose con cada milímetro con hambre, con ansias que no se podían saciar, con todo el puto deseo que le embriagaba cada vez que estaba con Lucas, que pensaba en Lucas.

Siempre necesitaba más de Lucas.

Por su parte, Lucas estaba viendo las estrellas, porque no importaba la cantidad de veces que le hiciera el amor a Ten, siempre sentía que era lo más exquisito que había sentido nunca, y por eso no volvió a quejarse, sino todo lo contrario; agarró de las caderas a Ten para ayudarle a bajar con el suficiente cuidado como para no reventarle, pero sin pausa porque ya no era necesaria. Si Ten quería montarle en el coche, iba a permitírselo encantado.

Cuando se sentó con toda la longitud de su polla dentro de él, Ten exhaló un gimoteo que le hizo apartarse del cuello de Lucas, pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas, pues una de ellas viajó decidida al pelo del menor para tirar de sus mechones con tal de que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Solo entonces, le miró con esa expresión repleta de lujuria, de deseo, que tan caliente ponía a Lucas.

-Quiero montarte, Yukhei… Quiero gritar tu puto nombre en tu puto coche…

Con su polla más que endurecida en el interior de Ten, Lucas emitió un gruñido, complacido y demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad, y subió una de sus manos por toda la espalda de Ten para mantenerle cerca, pero dándole toda la libertad de movimiento que necesitaba. Solo entonces, le respondió con la urgencia tiñendo su voz.

-Quiero escucharte, Ten. Grita mi nombre como solo tú puedes.

Con una felina sonrisa, Ten no se hizo de rogar, más bien todo lo opuesto, porque, gracias al agarre que tenía Lucas a su alrededor y a su propia mano, posada en ese momento en su hombro, se movió para que al menos la mitad de su polla se arrastrara por las paredes de su interior, calientes y tan estrechas que hizo que los dos gimieran al unísono.

Después de eso, todo cobró un ritmo diferente, más apremiante, más inconsciente, porque los dos se abandonaron al calor del momento, a lo que sentían el uno por el otro aunque no lo vocalizaran tanto como querían.

Mientras Ten mantenía los dedos de una mano aferrados a los mechones castaños de Lucas, la otra mano se deslizó por su pecho con la clara intención de clavarle las uñas, porque era un gesto que excitaba a ambos, pero detuvo los dígitos en uno de sus pectorales para darse un poco más de impulso al moverse encima de él, engullendo su polla por completo para ejercer un poco más de presión a propósito, y se ganó un ronco gemido de Lucas gracias a ese gesto.

-Ten mnnngh. Sigue moviéndote así y aah… Te escuchará todo el mundo mnngh.

-¿No te gustaría? –Esa pregunta hizo que Lucas le mirara entre confuso y terriblemente interesado, y Ten siguió hablando, pero contra sus labios y moviéndose de nuevo para gemir justo ahí. –Que todos supieran… mmmh lo que hacemos… Lo que me haces todas… las semanas… -Entonces, Ten sacó la lengua para lamer el labio inferior de Lucas con lentitud, pero jadeando sin poder controlarse, porque sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén que ya no iba a detener. –Dime, ¿no te gustaría… _Xuxi_?

_Joder._

Lucas no conocía a mucha gente que le llamara por ese mote, solo sus padres y algún amigo de la infancia, pero cuando Ten lo pronunciaba, sentía un hormigueo en el estómago que era difícil de describir. En otra situación, quizá habría bromeado sobre las palabras de Ten, incluso habría intentado hacerle reír con cualquier escenario imaginario en el que sus colegas de trabajo se enteraban de la forma más absurda de que llevaban meses liándose.

Pero había algo en el tono de Ten que convirtió ese hormigueo en una oleada de calor que le sobrevino, devorando sus entrañas, su alma, y no pudo reprimirse más. Agarró a Ten con más fuerza para ser él quien se moviera esa vez, golpeando su culo de tal forma que el mayor arqueó de nuevo la espalda, pero con un grito que llevaba el nombre de Lucas, solo el suyo.

-¡Yukhei! ¡Aaah! –Era el turno de Lucas para volver loco a Ten, lo había decidido, por lo que no paró de embestir contra él, hundiendo todo su miembro en su interior hasta que le tenía temblando, abrazándose con un brazo a él mientras la otra mano se apoyaba en el cristal empañado de la ventanilla.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí podría captar perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en el vehículo. No había aparcado muy lejos del restaurante porque no quería prolongar más la espera, de modo que el coche se encontraba en medio de un edificio que consistía solo en plazas de parking, y, aunque no hubiera muchos más por la zona, sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría pillarles.

Normalmente, eso solo añadía morbo y diversión, no era la primera vez que follaban en un sitio público, pero en esos momentos, Lucas se dejó llevar aún más por esa sensación mientras se follaba a Ten, mientras le hacía gritar como un desesperado.

-Ten.

Solo su nombre, solo escuchó eso, pero el mayor se estremeció por milésima vez en su regazo, recibiendo todas y cada una de las embestidas de Lucas, con gemidos nuevos que adoptaron más volumen hasta que no fue capaz de acallar los gritos. Tampoco se estaba esforzando por ello, porque él _quería_ que la gente se enterara de que Lucas era quien le llevaba a ese estado de éxtasis, de desenfreno; el único que le hacía llegar al puto cielo.

-Ten, _mírame._

Aunque fuera un amasijo de gemidos, de perlas de sudor que recorrían su piel y siguiera moviéndose de vez en cuando para encontrarse con esos deliciosos golpes a su culo, Ten fue capaz de echarse hacia atrás para mirarle, y la imagen era jodidamente sexy y sensual a los ojos de Lucas: el mayor tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos aguados por todas las oleadas de placer que sentía y los labios, entreabiertos, humedecidos por la saliva y marcados levemente por sus propios dientes al haberse mordido en el proceso.

Lucas llevó la mano que tenía en la espalda del mayor hasta su pelo, pero no para tirar de él, sino para acercarle más, justo hasta que su frente estuvo pegada a ajena, porque quería hablarle mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-No quiero que sepan que follamos.

Aunque hubiera tenido el suficiente aire para hablar, Ten no habría sabido qué decir, e incluso intentó abrir la boca para emitir algún sonido que no fuera un gemido, pero Lucas le brindó una estocada especialmente seca que le hizo temblar mientras sentía cómo llegaba poco a poco al final.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Quería terminar con lo que tenían? ¿Que esa fuera la última vez?

_No, Xuxi. No quiero._

De repente, las caderas de Lucas cesaron todo movimiento después de alguna fuerte estocada más, quedando así Ten sentado a horcajadas encima de él, temblando por la excitación, pero con una súbita confusión que se encargó de transmitir con su rostro.

Entonces, Lucas le sonrió.

No era una sonrisa socarrona ni burlesca, ni siquiera estaba teñida de esa lascivia que compartían en esos momentos, sino que era incluso cálida a pesar de que se estaba follando a Ten como si no hubiera mañana. Podía ver algo distinto brillando en sus ojos entre todo el deseo que le carcomía por dentro, entre todas las ganas que tenía de él.

-Quiero que sepan que estamos juntos.

_¿Qué?_

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante, pero Lucas no le dio tregua alguna a Ten, sino que recobró ese ritmo anterior, algo más duro, para seguir sintiendo ese exquisito placer que les estaba llevando al final a marchas forzadas y que se quedaba con sus últimos resquicios de cordura.

Ten no podía hablar, no podía pensar, solo atinó a gemir contra su boca antes de que la lengua de Lucas fuera en busca de la suya en un beso húmedo, con algún choque entre sus dientes que no les molestaba en absoluto, porque todo resultaba un maravilloso desastre cuando follaban, cuando se entregaban con esa intensidad.

Sin sopesarlo más, los extensos dedos de Lucas rodearon el miembro palpitante de Ten, acariciándolo al principio, tanteándolo, hasta que empezó a bombearlo al mismo ritmo que dictaban sus caderas, provocando que el sonido de estas contra el delicioso culo de Ten retumbara contra cada confín de ese coche.

Todo fue demasiado para Ten, y enseguida sintió un electrizante espasmo que le llevó al éxtasis, corriéndose entre ambos y manchando los marcados abdominales de Lucas en el proceso. Un último grito abandonó su boca cuando cortó ese beso, pero un fino hilo de saliva todavía conectaba sus bocas en el momento en el que Lucas llegó al tan esperado orgasmo que le hizo empapar las nalgas y el interior de Ten sin ningún pudor.

Acabó abrazando a Ten mientras terminaba de correrse dentro de él, deteniéndose solo cuando el mayor también había llegado al final de ese orgasmo tan jodidamente bueno, tan embriagador como era el mismo Ten. Por su parte, el mayor apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lucas con la respiración completamente alterada y con todos sus músculos gritando por el ejercicio que habían llevado a cabo.

Pero todo era tan excitante con Lucas. Se sentía pleno después de toda la semana esperando por ese momento, porque normalmente no podían verse con tanta frecuencia, o eso se decían a sí mismos para convencerse.

Entre ellos, reinaba esa calma que siempre les rodeaba cuando acababan de follar, pero ambos podían sentir que era un poco diferente, y parecía obvio que eso se debía a las palabras de Lucas, pero este no quiso decir nada más por el momento. Los brazos de Ten encontraron su sitio de nuevo alrededor del cuello de Lucas y, durante unos minutos, permanecieron de esa manera, recuperando el aliento y dejando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad muy cómoda, Ten giró la cabeza en el hombro de Lucas para mirar su perfil de refilón, suspicaz porque no quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas y tampoco quería quedar como un idiota. No, él no podía.

Lucas, tras notar ese leve movimiento, también le miró de reojo, sonriendo de nuevo con esa calidez que hacía sentir a Ten unos nervios a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Quería esconder el rostro, pero también quería una respuesta a la pregunta que no había formulado.

-Quiero que lo sepan, Ten. Que estás conmigo.

Pero Lucas se adelantaba a veces a él.

Por eso le gustaba. Quizá un pelín demasiado.

En ese instante, sí que escondió su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Lucas, porque no quería que se diera cuenta del pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas, y tampoco de que estaba intentando no sonreír.

-Si es lo que quieres… Pueden saberlo, Xuxi.

La sonrisa de Lucas podría alegrarle el día a cualquiera después de esas palabras, porque conocía a Ten como para saber qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle. Después de todos esos meses, por fin despejaban un poco más las dudas que había sobre sus sentimientos.

Si tan solo no tuviera los pantalones y los bóxers a la altura de las rodillas, y si no estuviera Ten totalmente desnudo encima de él, todavía sentado sobre su miembro, habría dicho que ese había sido el momento más romántico de su relación.

Qué estupidez. Sí que lo había sido, ¿para qué mentir?

No todo era blanco o negro con Ten, y eso le gustaba. Existían muchos colores con los que llenaban sus momentos, y podía añadir otro más después de ese día.

El cómo se llevó a Ten aunque se hubiera quedado dormido encima de él, en el coche, en un aparcamiento a más de diez kilómetros de su apartamento, todo ello después de moverle y de vestirle…

… Eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
